half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Erickos
Created pages Thanks for adding new pages. However, one already exists. You can find if you make a simple search within the wiki. Second, don't put "the" in titles." If you have any questions, I'm here to help. Klow 13:22, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Game boxes Hey this is great to add boxes to the games pages. Really good idea. It would be perfect if the picture was incorporated in it, but that's another story. ;-) Klow 16:13, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok I think I found a simple way. See Half-Life 2: Episode One. Klow 16:23, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::We have to find a way to stop the spoiler template from going through the table. Half-Life 2: Episode One#Plot Erickos 15:28, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I'll have a look. Klow 16:25, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::I reduced it. It's not a good final fix, but that could do for now... Klow 16:30, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Unidentified Vortigaunt Thanks for fixing the page, the spelling was... You know. Klow 16:52, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Portal and all Thanks again for your efficiency. Klow 03:52, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I actually messed up on I think the last five so I'm going to redo them. Erickos 14:55, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::They are fixed now. Erickos 15:55, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::Great work on the walkthroughs. But... could you make more paragraphs? It's a bit tough for reading... Klow 02:28, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I was planning on doing that when I had more time. Erickos 14:56, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Template:Game Infobox Ha! At last. I remade Template:Game Infobox from scratch. Could you apply it to the articles? I know you tend to apply the infoboxes to articles (and thanks again), and I wanted to tell you asap to continue with the new template. It will be much better that way and we should have done it a long time ago. I applied it to Half-Life: Blue Shift, and it is likely that I would have applied it to other articles when you read this. Some changes will probably be made, just let me know if you want something to be changed. I actually based myself on the original one and the changes we both made (since you rearranged the order and I added some fields). Custom fields might be added, like for HL2 Beta, but it's trivial. When it's applied, it will be much easier to manage or make changes to it. So start by replacing the existing ones, then continue your great task. I'll do some pages too, don't worry. The color can also be changed. And you don't need to put the title in italics, it's automatic. As you can see in BS, I also linked some stuff to Wikipedia, so if you could do it too. Just copy/paste from the existing ones (which you'll find via the "what links here" on the template page, but I take you know that), like I did after creating them. Also, don't forget that the template must touch any nearby template, or it will create a space. And any cleanup or citation template comes before, not after. ;-) Klow 02:10, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Nice job. I'll start adding them to different pages right now. I was wondering if we should create an infobox for the developers, writers, and voice actors. Erickos 21:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Great idea. I'll think about it. Klow 21:25, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::I've encountered one problem with the template. If the game engine isn't put in, the engine section will still be shown. (see Steam article.) Erickos 00:03, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah yeah. Well Steam is not a game, so it doesn't need that template, so that'll fix the problem for now. Same for the Beta - I removed it, since the Beta is a generic name for all old HL2 concepts, not a game literally speaking. Klow 00:09, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Well even though it's not a game, I put it in just because the Wikipedia article has a template on their Steam article. And, since the game template has a few things like release date and etc., I used that. Erickos 00:18, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok that's because I forgot a line in the template. It's fixed now. Klow 00:32, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Sierra Shouldn't we keep it and mention it as "previously" or sth? I actually always associate the Sierra logo and HL... Klow 01:08, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I think we should. Erickos 16:08, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Real world people infobox Have fun: Template:RWP Infobox. Let me know if you have any issue, or any new field suggestion. Klow 23:46, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok I will. Erickos 23:55, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::I finished. :D Klow 01:20, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Game infoboxes I guess we are done on that task? Thanks for your efficiency. And also thanks for the double redirects (more of them coming!), I forgot about them. Klow 00:43, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it really took a while to get the infoboxes to every game and mod page. But, it was fun while it lasted. Erickos 05:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Blue Shift storyline Thanks for this. Could you remove the chapter titles from the summary? They're redundant and we'll use some layout for all of them later, like each paragraph starting with "In it," or something. Klow 13:08, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Storyline articles Please bear in mind that while these articles are to be a merge of the info from the walkthrough AND the plot synopsis on the related game article. It should be removed and split among the proper chapters - then of course rewritten somehow, as seen on the GoldSrc game articles. Klow 23:29, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Half-Life 2 Beta If you (anyone who sees this) get a chance to mess around with the Half-Life 2 Beta files, I suggest messing with the hlmv application. You can load models from the files and mess around with them. Erickos 22:07, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I was watching your talk page, so, I'll answer. I have to say all the model screenshots from the Beta here on this wiki were taken on that model viewer, except 2 or 3. Furthermore, the texture quality is much better than in the retail viewer, and that's really annoying, since I don't know how to get the same results in that retail viewer... Klow 22:24, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Could I get a link to the beta files? --Crowbar 23:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Plurals and more Across the wiki, we tend to use Heacrabs, and not Heacrabs. Thats more convenient and lighter for the text. Also, the abbreviations tend to not be in italics. And thanks for your work! ;-) Klow 21:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :You might also be interested in our Cleanup project! Klow 21:30, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Cleanup Hey. I see you did a lot of nice WikiGnome work recently. Have you peered at Cleanup?... That thing might interest you. ;-) Klow 00:19, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I've seen it. There's a lot of articles in there but I'm sure eventually we can get them cleaned up. Erickos 19:49, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Well I thought you might clean some, I mean from beginning to end. What do you think? Klow 23:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll work on a bunch of them. Erickos 19:45, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Rollback You have now rollback rights. Thought you might use them well. ;-) Klow 00:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Erickos 03:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Your Portal pic Sorry for removing it, but the portal gun was in the way. And a PNG of that resolution is very big. However your information template was flawless, and I thank you for that! Klow 14:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Code markup I'd rather use the code markup only for map names. There are many other model names or other file names that don't have the markup, and that will take too long before it's consistent among the pages. Klow 21:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright. Erickos 02:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Returning to Half-Life Wiki Hey Erickos, I can see that you have contributed a lot to the wiki in the past, any chance of a return? Adapool 11:33, June 10, 2012 (UTC)